


Flower Shower

by moonchildssk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Love, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchildssk/pseuds/moonchildssk
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke fall head over heels into each other, surrounded by flowers. One-shot.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 26





	Flower Shower

Sakura opened the shop early, being bored and not wanting the customers to wait outside in the pouring rain. She finished preparing flowers, neatly arranged and decorated on various tables.

The first customer, an elderly man came in leaving his umbrella next to the entrance. He gave me a smile when I greeted him, „Horrible weather isn’t it?“. Sakura nodded „Rainy days are the best time to stay home and read a book, right?", she said while coming up to him.  
He asked her for a bouquet of fresh flowers for his wife, Sakura arranged it with twine and wrapped it up with paper. After explaining how to take care of them, he paid, gave a generous tip and left.

On days like this the time doesn’t pass, most people prefer to stay indoors on rainy and cloudy days. Sakura sat down turning on the radio slightly and enjoying her coffee, she hummed along to the song that suited well to this weather.

The bell above the entrance door rang and someone stormed in making his way to the counter. A man around Sakuras age wet from head to toe. He is gorgeous, black hair, a distinctive and pretty face. Sakura put her coffee aside, „How can I help you?“, she said dryly, clearing her throat. She was certain her whole face is completely blushed.  
He slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says „How do I passive-aggressively say: fuck you, you’re fired, in flower?“  
Sasuke was running late.  
He got a new assistant assigned by his boss, and one thing he doesn’t like is having an incompetent assistant. It’s her fault that Sasuke got no ride to the next meeting and is now soaking wet. He couldn’t be any more pissed at this point.  
Sasuke was thinking about how he should tell her that she is fired when he came across a flower shop. He checked the time, I am already late who cares about five more minutes, he thought and stormed in.  
A pink-haired girl came, with green eyes and blushed cheeks. Well, that look is for sure one of a kind.  
„Okay, so you’d need a bouquet of geraniums (stupidity), meadowsweet (uselessness), yellow carnations (you disappointed me) and orange lilies (hatred). That will look stunning.“, she said walking out from behind the counter to show Sasuke and he nodded. „That’s perfect.“  
He started walking around the shop while Sakura started to wrap the bouquet silently. She watched him, how his hair fell into his face and little raindrops made his way to his neck; Sakura snapped out of it when she realized her staring. „Do you need a card to write a message?“, she asked and he came closer to her. „That would be great, thanks.“  
Sasuke paid and tipped well, when his fingertips brushed Sakuras palm her heart made a little jump. As he made his way to the door he heard her blurting „WAIT!“  
„Huh?“  
Sakura went to the back of the store and came back, handing him a pink umbrella.  
He frowned slightly, „What about you?“  
„I don’t need it.“, Sakura said hoping he would buy that lie. Sasuke hesitated but took it in the end „Thank you.“  
She watched him walk off, opening the umbrella und disappearing in the pouring rain. When he left, the shop felt empty and Sakura never felt that lonely before. 

Later that afternoon, Sakura was almost done cleaning up and ready to close the shop, when the bell rang she turned around to see the handsome man from earlier today. „Hi, how can I help you?“, Sakura asked with confusion written all over her face. „I just came to say thank you“, he leaned against the counter „If I need to fire someone again, I will come back.“ They both smiled „You’re welcome.“, she said, her eyes looking down before she added, „I’m Sakura by the way“. Sasuke held his hand out, which Sakura took „Sasuke, nice to meet you.“

There was this silence, but it was not awkward. Sakura spoke up first, „Umm, would you like to stay for a cup of tea?“, she asked while shifting her foot from one onto the other. At some point Sakura thought her heart will burst out of her chest if he won’t stop looking that dangerously handsome.

Sasuke was amused by her reaction and loves how she gets even more nervous when he doesn’t reply right away.  
„I would love to.“ He replied finally and got lost in her glowing eyes. „Thank god.“ Sakura exclaimed relieved which Sasuke caught off guard, he started laughing and Sakura wished she could hear that sound for the rest of her life. 

Sakura changed the OPEN shield to CLOSED and made her way to the back of the shop to make tea for two.  
„Do you always blush that easily?“, he asked and made her almost spill the hot tea.  
„I don’t blush.“  
„Yeah, sure I can see that.“, he said with a smirk on his face. „Stop teasing me“, she snapped, looking like a tomato look-alike as time passes.  
Sasuke can’t help but notice her stunning beauty. The pretty flowers behind her, the dimmed lights and the sound of the rain, makes him want to hold her tight and feel her all night.

„I gotta go now, I work early tomorrow.“, Sasuke could see the disappointment in her face, it’s not like he wants to go either. „Do you need a ride home?“  
„No thank you, I live around the corner“, she answered.  
He got up and bent down, his lips against hers, brushing it lightly- he could feel how her whole body trembled over that light touch. He took her cheeks in his hands and kissed her gently, carefully and with sincerity. Her face feels hot, her body wants more.

„I will see you soon, Sakura.“, Sasuke said and pulled back. He is sure if he doesn’t stop now, he never will.  
„Drive safely, Sasuke.“

As Sakura started to clean up, to leave herself she noticed a piece of paper with a number written on it.  
Call me whenever you want to. -Sasuke

She put the little note in her pocket, smiling from ear to ear.  
The same night, Sasuke received a text from Sakura,  
I heard a new restaurant opened down the street, would you like to go with me sometime?  
-Sakura 

He smiled when he saw the message on his phone and answered immediately.  
Let me know when and where.  
-Sasuke

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!  
> I hope you enjoy this little fanfiction! I am new to writing so I would love to know what you think about this little one-shot :) Thank you!


End file.
